Dying Isn't so Bad
by wishinonastar27
Summary: Lily and James short One-Shot. Lily and James realize just how human they really are and talk about facing death. They both realize it's better to die together knowing love than to run from death because death, in the end, wins. Love is worth it. It's a little sad, but it is also pretty sweet. LIGHTLY based on the song "Dying Ain't So Bad". Please read and review.


**AN: Hey guys. I know it's been ages since I've done anything. If you are followers of Goin' Greek, I apologize from the bottom of my heart. But, I can't seem to find the inspiration to write it anymore. Also, re-reading it made me realize just how bad and poorly developed it was. So, I am very very sorry. Maybe one of these days I'll get some inspiration. But, no promises. **

**This is a short James and Lily one shot. It's a little morbid and Sad because, it is about death. Lily and James have a discussion about just how human they are. It's just a short one. But it's pretty lovey. Anyway, I did this in like an hour because I HAD to get it out of my system. So, I can pretty much guarantee grammar and spelling problems. But I didn't really have time to really edit. I hope you like it. Please Review. Thanks guys!**

**All Characters belong to J.K Rowling! **

**Oh, and this is my first James and Lily Story. I hope you guys like it! (Please be nice) (Oh, and I lightly based this on the song "Dyin' Aint So Bad" from Bonnie and Clyde the Musical)**

**Xox-Wishin' on a Star **

Dying Isn't So Bad

He was looking at her with that same intense stare. It made her feel more than uncomfortable.

"Please stop." She said simply as she continued to wash and heal the small cut that was above his eyebrow.

"I would if you would make eye contact with me." His voice was a little rough and you could tell, if you didn't already guess from the dirt, blood, and dust, that covered his body, that James Potter was exhausted.

"I need to fix you first." Lily said softly.

"We need to talk." He said simply.

"And I really don't want to have the conversation that you clearly do. I've made my decision and your lecture won't change my mind. It will just make me feel guiltier. I've heard it a million times James."

"Lily." He said pleadingly.

"Please, Lily, I just need you to look at me. I need…I need to see you."

She looked down from his now healed forehead. And part of her regretted it. He looked so helpless sitting there, looking up at her with the most tragic expression on his face.

Suddenly Lily realized that she wasn't close enough. Sure, she was standing above him. His knees touching her legs and his hands lightly resting on her hips, but, she wanted more. No, she_ needed_ more. After everything they went though tonight she was entitled to curl into his chest and hold him in her arms.

She swooped down onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck before he could fully prepare himself.

"I almost lost you tonight." James choked into the crook of her neck. She felt his hot breath and knew that his tears were close.

"I almost lost _you _tonight." She echoed him.

"Please, Lily, don't do this to me. I can't lose you. Please. Please drop out of the order. You can go into hiding and I will come to find you when it's all over. We can start our life over and do it right. I just can't lose you." James said running his long finger though Lily's long red hair.

"James. You can't ask me to do that. You know I won't leave the order, or hide, or leave you." She said pulling away from her husband's shoulder.

"I knew you would say that. I just hoped that after what happened tonight you might possibly see this from my point of view. You know, maybe, reconsider." It was James now, who avoided eye contact.

"Hey, what is it?" She lightly grabbed his chin and pulled his attention back.

"You can tell me." She said with a ghost of a smile on her pretty but slightly dirty face.

"Sometimes…sometimes, I think about how much harder I've made your life. Sometimes… I think that you would have been better off never being with me. You should have ended up with some good-looking Hufflepuff, who would be kind and mild. He would take you to the country, away from this madness and he would give you the quiet and peaceful life you deserve. Or, sometimes when it gets really bad I think about you meeting a muggle and living a peaceful life away from all this madness, war, and…and magic."

"I always knew you were a self-centered toe-rag." She said with a new fire sparked in her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You are being a self-centered toe-rag. Do you really think that _you_ are the only reason I'm fighting and that I'm hunted down? Don't get me wrong, you are a big reason why I keep fighting. But, this war is my war too. Do you really think that the Death Eaters would stop hunting me if I wasn't married to a blood traitor? You can't really think that you are the only reason they want me dead. I am threat to them. Married to a Potter or not. Besides, I couldn't go back. I couldn't go back to the muggle world with everything I know. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I could help and I didn't because I was afraid of something as small as death. Love is so much more important than death. Tonight, if anything, made me want to fight more not less. I am in this James. Just as much as you are. I'm not only fighting because of what I am and to make this world a better place. I'm fight because it's the _right_ thing to do. Just like you. Just like Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Just like Dumbledore, Marlene, and the rest of the order. I can't give up and hide. It's not me. And deep down you know that James. Probably better than anyone else."

She gave him a small smile. He gave a sad small smile back.

"I think it's one of the many reasons why I fell in love with you. You are too brave and just too _good_ for your own good." He said as her stroked his thumb across the freckles on her cheek.

"What do you mean 'as small as death'? Death is pretty damn big deal." He said looking into her eyes.

"Not when you really think about it. I know I'm going to die. You are going to die too. We may go tomorrow or maybe in 70 years. Guessing from our life situation, tomorrow is more likely. But, it is something that everyone goes though. It is the last enemy. The last thing to overcome. Everyone fights it, but no matter who you are, death wins. It's better to accept it."

"Are you afraid of death Lils?" He said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Not really. Not of death itself. Dying isn't so bad. Not if you go with the one you love. I'm afraid of being left behind…without you." Her voice got caught in her throat on the last words.

"Because I can't live on memories. I can' t survive on just the thoughts of you and our life" She pushed his hair back and smiled lightly.

"James, you and I are fighters. We are going to die. And, to be honest I would rather die with you at eighteen knowing true love than live to 100 without you." Lily said with determination as she rested her slender hands on James chest.

"And, all those boys you sometimes wish I had ended up with… well, I know them. I dated them. They didn't _get _me. They didn't understand my passion and my beliefs because they couldn't accept the reality of our war and our world. I couldn't live my life with them because the life they lead held no interest for me. I don't need to live a peaceful life to 100 and spend my final days in a rocking chair. I just need you. I _need_ to fight for my beliefs." Lily climbed off his lap and walked the three paces to the liquor cabinet.

"I just hope that I go first." Lily whispered as she turned away.

James barely heard what his wife whispered but knew the power behind them.

"I just hope I go first." James said louder and with more determination getting up from his spot on the couch.

Lily looked up from the cabinet.

"I can't live without you. Just like you, I can't live with only memories. But you are right. Dying isn't the scary part. It's whom you leave behind. It's the thought that I'll never see you again."

"Then, make me a promise James. We go together." She said handing him a very full glass of fire whiskey.

"Only if you make me a promise. 'Til death do us part doesn't apply to us."

"I promise." Said Lily

"As do I." Said James

"The Last enemy that shall be defeated is death." Said James, Raising his glass in a toast.

**AN: There you go! I hope you liked it! :) Please review if you've got a second. Again, This was just my first Jily. So, I'm still working on my writing. **


End file.
